Happily Ever After?
by reecse42
Summary: It's been fourteen years since the Battle of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron have been divorced since August, and Draco and Astoria since Friday. When Hermione finds out that Draco is on his own for Christmas, she invites him to join her family. Will the holidays spark a new love, or will disaster ensue? Dramione! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these amazing characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first longer story (my first three were one shots). I'm not sure how long it's going to be, I'm still in the process of writing it. I'm hoping to get at least 50 reviews! Please follow, favorite, or review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Hermoine

"Mum, I'm back!" Rose called from the back door. Rose was home for Christmas vacation from her fourth year at Hogwarts.

I walked into the kitchen asking, "Where's Hugo? Shouldn't he be with you? If you've lost your brother, Rose-"

"He's at Dad's," Rose replied while she hung up her coat. "I don't think he's taking the breakup well." Rose was worried about her brother. He always was the more emotional of the two.

"I think we all are," I replied. Ron and I had gotten a divorce the month before Rose and Hugo started the school year. Rose knew Ron and I were having trouble, but it was a surprise for Hugo. I sat down heavily in a kitchen chair.

"Mum, he's okay. I can call Dad to make sure if you want," Rose soothed as she rubbed my shoulders. I was extremely tense these days.

"Sure, you do that. And make sure Ron tells Hugo that he needs to be home by six so we can eat," I instructed. Rose waved a hand to show she had heard as she walked into my study. I put my head in my hands. Taking care of a growing witch and wizard, and keeping a job at the Ministry, was hard work. Even harder now that I was divorced. I made sure I wrote letters every week, but it was easier when it was just Rose at school, and Ron had helped with the letters.

"Yes, Dad. He needs to be home by six... It's for dinner... Yes, Mum's fine... Please, Dad. I need to go help Mum... Yes, I understand... Fine, I'll visit you tomorrow. Are you happy with that?... Don't forget to bring Hugo home!" The phone was slammed into its cradle and Rose walked back into the kitchen. "Sorry, Mum. Dad was giving me a rough time about not writing to him. Apparently he really needs to talk to me."

"Oh, that's fine. You can visit him tomorrow," I smiled. I didn't want to show my pain of Ron not wanting to see me. I thought he still wanted me, but I was wrong.

"As long as you are still here for Christmas dinner," I replied. "I know it's not for another three days, but it's going to be the three of us and an old friend of mine."

"Old friend?" Rose smirked. "Or secret admirer?" She giggled.

"Rose! It's just an old friend! He just divorced and is living by himself. His wife and child moved out Saturday, and he doesn't want to be alone for Christmas," I scolded. I couldn't tell her it was Draco who was coming. She grew up on the stories of how awful he was. I didn't want her to have any prejudices against him.

"What's for dinner?" Rose asked as she opened the fridge. She obviously didn't care about the surprise guest as much as I thought.

"I was thinking we could order takeout. I wanted to do some work tonight so I didn't have any for the rest of the week," I replied. "Where would you like to get it from?"

"Can we do Chinese? We haven't had that for a while," Rose said a she closed the fridge. "I have a potions essay to write anyway, and I think Hugo might have a charms essay."

"Yeah, order for all of us. I'm going to go start," I said as I walked out the kitchen. I closed the door to my study and slumped in my chair. My study consisted of a cherry wood desk, and a plush chair. Two walls were lined with bookshelves containing many magic history volumes, spell books, and magical fiction. My wand rested on top of a pile of papers on my desk.

I picked up my wand, remembering the day I found out I was a witch. Being muggleborn, I was constantly the outcast in the muggle world, so learning I was a witch was the best day of my life. I remember school shopping. Wands, parchment, quills, ink, owls, everything a muggle wouldn't need for school.

I put my wand back on my desk and picked up a paper. I was recently working on a petition for better treatment of muggleborns. Being muggleborn, it was a hard subject for me, especially since Ron, Harry, and... Draco constantly bugged me about it; Ron and Harry had gotten better about my blood status since we had first met, but Draco constantly reminded me of it every chance he got. His aunt even gave me a scar, 'mudblood' it said. At least Draco left me alone for fourteen years, until two nights ago.

* * *

I was walking up my front steps when a voice behind me asked, "Granger?" I turned around to see Draco standing on the sidewalk, his hands in his pockets.

"Malfoy? What are you doing in my neighborhood. I thought you still lived in the manor," I blubbered.

"Um, Astoria and I just divorced yesterday. We both moved out of the manor, and I... I bought a flat out here. I thought you lived in the borrow?" he said.

"W-we divorced in August. I live here with Rose and Hugo," I responded. My eyes welled with tears as I thought about Ron. He wasn't happy with something, and he would never tell me. We constantly argued until we filed for divorce.

"I'm sorry," Draco said.

"And I, about you." We stood there for a few awkward moments.

"Well, I have to get back home," Draco said as he walked away.

"Wait! Malfoy! Are you alone for Christmas dinner?" I called.

"Yes."

"Wo-would you like to join us?" I asked.

"Um... Yeah, I mean, yes. I would like to," he responded. "And please, call me Draco."

"Okay, Draco. I'll see you on Christmas then," I said as he walked away.

* * *

There was a knock on the door, "Mum, the delivery man is here. You need to go pay," Rose said from the other side.

"I'm coming," I responded as I got out of the chair and walked to the front door. I payed the delivery man and put the bag of food on the table.

"I'm home!" Hugo called as he threw open the door. "And Dad said that he wanted to know why Draco Malfoy is joining us for Christmas dinner!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Draco

I hadn't been to work since Astoria and I divorced. The Ministry understood, and let me take off until the new year. From what I knew, Astoria and Scorpius were doing great. They found a lovely flat on the other side of London and seemed to love it that I was out of their hair.

Lately, I had been taking a lot of walks. Most of them took me past Granger's house. I could see the light from the kitchen on and Granger's silhouette in the study. She normally had her head bowed, like she was crying. Was the little Gryffindor princess really that broken? Surely she would never stoop to locking herself in her study to silently cry.

Other than seeing Granger's outline, I didn't see much of the Grangers. Her two kids were either in the kitchen or somewhere else in the house. All I knew about the family was that Rose was Scorpius's age, and Hugo was Lily Potter's age. Other than that, I didn't know much about the Granger family.

Granger left the study. I took that as my cue to leave. Stuffing my hands further in my pockets, I started to walk away. But then the front door opened.

"Mal- Draco? What are you doing here?" Granger asked. She had a sweater pulled tightly around her to ward off the cold.

"Um, well... I was just taking a walk. To familiarize myself with the area. And I noticed you were... were in your study," I stuttered.

She stared at me a moment before saying, "Come inside. You'll catch cold from all the standing you've been doing."

"What a nice way of saying stalking," I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes, and I followed her inside.

"Rose! Put the kettle on! We have a visitor," Granger called.

"Who is it? Did Dad come?" Hugo asked. He came bounding into the foyer. "Oh, it's just that Malfoy boy." I couldn't stand the look of disgust on his face.

"Hugo! You do not insult visitors like that!" Granger chided.

"Well, Dad said Malfoy's aunt is the one who gave you that scar," Hugo stated before running up the stairs. Granger stared after him in shock.

"Granger? Granger, he's just being a boy. Scorpius would act like that sometimes," I soothed. I reached out my hand to put it on her shoulder, but snatched it away at the last second.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Boys will be boys. Ron is the one who taught him that," she whispered. She started rubbing her forearm where her scar was. "Please, come sit in the kitchen. I think Rose has just put on the kettle. I'll make us some tea." She led me to the kitchen.

It was a nice kitchen, with a table and four chairs, pale yellow walls, and stainless steel appliances. It wasn't the manor kitchen with house elves, but it was nice, almost cozy. I thought I could maybe model my kitchen after hers.

"Please sit," she instructed. "Rose! Hugo! Please come here this instant!" Rose appeared from the study, and Hugo came clomping down the stairs.

"Merlin's beard, Mum! I put the kettle on, what else do you need?" Rose huffed. She stopped short when she saw me. "Oh my god, is that Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? What is that butt doing here?"

"Mum, you know what Dad always said! Slytherin are never to be trusted," Hugo said when he entered. "Are we really going to give him tea? Why is he here? Mum, please tell him to leave!"

"Hugo! Rose! What have I told you? Visitors deserve your respect, even if they are Slitheryn," Granger scolded.

"No, Granger, it's fine. I can leave if you want." I stood up and started towards the door.

"Draco, please! Stay! I haven't told them yet, and I think they need to see that you're a good person," she pleaded.

I stood awkwardly for a moment before puffing out a "fine." We went back to the kitchen and she had Rose and Hugo join me at the table. She pulled four mugs from the cabinet and poured each of us a cup of tea. She brought them all to the table, giving us each one.

"Thank you," I said before taking a sip. It had a sweet taste, like honey had been added. Granger sat at the head of the table, nursing her mug of tea.

"Rose? Remember when I told you we were having a guest for Christmas dinner?" she started.

"It's Malfoy!" Hugo burst out.

"Yes, Hugo. Draco is joining us for Christmas dinner. He was going to be all alone because he and Astoria just divorced and separated. Also, I wanted to show you that not all Slytherins are bad," Granger continued calmly. "Both of you will welcome him, and I don't want to hear anything negative about his family roots or ties. He really is a good man."

I was shocked at this development. Did Granger really believe I was good? Surely that couldn't be true, because I was the one who betrayed Dumbledore. Granger looked over at me and gave me the ghost of a smile. I thought, _Christmas with the Grangers won't be so bad after all_.

* * *

**Please follow, favorite, review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling really bored today, so I have decided to give you chapter three as well! Oh, and before I forget, happy July 4th!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hermione

Rose and Hugo had gone upstairs an hour ago. I retreated to my study after wishing Draco a good night. I still had mixed feelings about him. Was he still the deatheater at heart, or had he changed? Did he really have feelings for me, or was he trying to make Ron jealous? With him, it was always a game of chance. That boy was always a mystery.

I didn't really have anything to do, besides work, so I went to the laundry room to wash the kids' school robes. I rubbed each house emblem. Rose had gotten my brains, so she was sorted into Ravenclaw, and Hugo into Hufflepuff for his loyalty. Even though neither was a Gryffindor, I was still extremely proud of them. I was not so proud about the stains each robe had acquired. Was potions class really that difficult? After casting a few spells to remove the stains, I threw the robes in the wash. That took care of one problem.

With nothing better to do, I grabbed a book, and headed upstairs, hoping that reading would help me sleep better tonight.

* * *

_There was something different about the forest behind Hogwarts. Was it that Hagrid's hut was gone? No, that wasn't it... Was it the fact that the centaurs were gone? No... But it was something, something important. _

_The air behind me crackled. Draco had appeared, wearing what he had at the Yule Ball. I looked down; I was wearing my dress from the Yule Ball. _

_"May I have this dance?" Draco asked, extending his hand. I took his hand and we were transported into the Great Hall on the night of the ball. Draco and I danced the night away. I couldn't remember why I was in the forest earlier that night, but I was glad Draco had found me._

* * *

Something jolted me awake. There was something wrong with that dream. I had had the same every night since Ron and I divorced. Normally, it was Ron who found me in the forest, so why had Draco taken his place? Was my subconscious trying to tell me something?

I flopped back into the pillows. There was no use mulling over it if I couldn't decide if Draco really was good. Sleep was hard to come by, but I had to start somewhere. Insomnia had started to overtake me, so I never slept well these days.

* * *

I jolted awake again, this time from the recurring nightmare of Bellatrix carving mudblood into my arm. Glancing at the alarm clock on my nightstand, I vaguely registered the time as 6:30 am. Sleep wasn't coming back, so I crawled out of bed and went downstairs to start the kettle.

Soon I was sitting at the kitchen table in a pink bathrobe, holding a cup of tea, thinking about Draco. It was a weird twist of fate that had brought us back together. But fate was cruel, instead of giving me a second chance with Ron, she gave me my arch nemesis. Draco would never care about a Gryffindor mudblood, would he? It went against all the principles he was raised on.

Rose came down first, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before heading over to the Weasleys. She had said that Ron wanted to talk to her, but he had never specified a time. She was my smart little cookie.

Hugo didn't show up until around lunch time. Apparently he had been working on his charms essay. He grabbed an apple before going back upstairs.

I retreated into my study. That petition wasn't going to write itself. Anyway, it gave me something to do besides sit and over read Draco. I didn't have to worry myself with that. He wasn't coming for another two days.

The petition took me the rest of the day. By dinner time, Rose was home and already had dinner on the table. We sat down to a nice family meal. It was soon interrupted by a knock on the front door. I got up to answer it.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" I asked the figure in the stoop.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. I didn't really have many ideas on how this chapter would go. I settled on this one, causing it to be a little short. I promise, chapter 4 will be longer! I have actually broken the self-appointed rule of not publishing until the next two chapters are completed, but as I said, I was really bored! So you may not hear from me until next week. Thanks for reading!**

**Also, I am thinking of starting either a Divergent or Percy Jackson fanfiction. Please write which one you prefer in the reviews! I most likely won't post it until I'm half way through this story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Technically, it is next week, so I'm updating! Next week will be the earliest I update again, due to my writers block. I seriously only have one sentence for chapter five, and I can't seem to go from there... So please bear with me!**

**Also, I have six reviews! That means I only need 44 more to reach my goal! I know I'm probably overly excited about six reviews, but it's more than any of my other fanfics! Please share this with other readers/writers, I would really love to get 50 reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Draco

I rubbed my face before answering, "I don't know." Granger stared at me. I knew this was a bad idea. Why did I even stop Granger three nights ago? It wasn't because I liked her, that's for sure.

"Draco?" she asked.

"I'm sorry. I should go," I said as I pointed over my shoulder. "Father said he was coming soon."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure. I'll see you in two days." I walked down the steps and turned onto the sidewalk.

"My name is Hermione!" she called after me.

"Okay, Hermione. I'll see you on Christmas." Hermione. What a pretty name.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Father asked. "I have been waiting twenty minutes for you to show up! When you have guests coming, you should always be home thirty minutes before they arrive!"

"Merlin's beard, Father. I was just taking a walk. Getting familiar with the neighborhood," I answered. I hung up my coat and kicked off my shoes. "Would you like some tea?" I started walking to the kitchen.

"Tea? Draco, this isn't a social call. I came to talk to you about your future," Father stated simply.

"My future? Father, my future is lonely."

"That's doesn't mean the manor has to be sold." That stopped me in my tracks.

"You're thinking of selling the manor?" I squeaked.

"Well, your mother and I have an heir to take it, but now you don't. We don't want to give the manor to you if there is no one to care for it after you're gone. May as well just sell it," Father replied. He waltzed into the living room. "Goodness Draco, your decorating is awful. Where is the proud Slytherin colors?"

"Father, this flat is in a muggle neighborhood. I can't have Hogwarts plastered in every room," I said as I followed him.

"You can at least add Slytherin colors," was his response.

"Maybe I don't want my house crowded with my past," I muttered.

"Draco! No muttering!"

"This is my house! Now tell me what you want to say, and get out!" I yelled.

"Calm down, Draco. I was just going to suggest you find another woman, preferably Slytherin, so then the manor won't fall to ruins," he said standing up. "Now I shall leave. Think about my advice."

I walked him to the door.

"Oh, and Draco, I want you to stay away from that Granger girl," Father said as he waltzed down the steps. "We don't want to manor to be tainted, now do we?"

"Go home, Father," I said slamming the door in his face. I slumped against the closed door. How could Father have known about my visits to Granger? He must have been spying on me. That was the only explanation.

Worrying wasn't going to help my case any, so I walked into the living room to watch television. I turned it on, and saw that one of those sappy romance movies was playing. The one with the plot along the line of: boy meets girl, they fall in love, then something happens and they break up, then years later their love is rekindled.

* * *

I sat on the sofa, watching like I was a girl. I cried at the sad parts, and laughed at the funny parts. It didn't register until later that it seemed a lot like my life.

I fell for Hermione at the Yule Ball, but she had never fallen for me. We went our separate ways, me with Astoria and her with Ron. Obviously those relationships didn't work out. Next thing I knew, I had found her again, and I could feel those old feelings return. Was Hermione really the one for me?

"Stupid," I whispered. "I can't have feelings for a Gryffindor!" I put my head in my hands. "Father's right, I should stay away from her."

I glanced at the phone sitting on the side table. I could just call Hermione right now and cancel the plans for Christmas. I could do what Father wanted me to do... Or I could do what I wanted to do. I could still go to the Grangers.

I picked up the phone. I dialed my parents. The phone rang a few times before Father answered.

"Draco? Why are you calling me? Have you thought about what I told you?" he asked.

"Yes, Father. I have decided that I _am _going to the Grangers house for Christmas still, and you can't stop me!" I responded calmly.

"B-but Draco! You can't have a relationship with a Gryffindor! You are Slytherin!" he sputtered.

"I don't care. I am spending Christmas with her, there is nothing you can do!" I screamed as I slammed the phone.

* * *

It was so relieving to tell my father that. Now he doesn't have any control over my life.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I like to consider this chapter the turning point in Draco's feelings in Hermione... I'm hoping the next chapter is the turning point for Hermione. Just bear with me, and you'll find out soon enough! Remember to review/ follow/ favorite and share this story with others!**

**Have a nice day, and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am now up to 7 reviews. Only 43 more to go! Please review/ follow/ favorite! Enjoy!**

**Also, if you have read Blood Red by my friends Fluticorn, you would have noticed she has a selection of Drmione songs for a playlist. These include Bleeding Out, Demons, and Monster by Imagine Dragons, Say Something by A Great Big World ft. Christina Aguilera, Timebomb by P!nk, and Hurricane by 30 Seconds to Mars. We have agreed to continue this playlist, so here are some that I'll add! Feel Again and Something I Need by OneRepublic, Here I Am (end title) and I Will Always Return (end title) by Bryan Adams, Your Bones and Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men, and She Ain't You by New Hollow. Please read both stories for the continuation of this list! **

* * *

Chapter 5: Hermione

It was Christmas Eve. Well, Christmas Eve morning. Rose was in the kitchen baking cookies, and Hugo was still asleep. I was sitting on my bed, staring at the wall, mentally planning the meal preparations I had to do today. I had to marinate the turkey, cook and mash the potatoes, buy cranberry sauce (I was awful at making it), and buy green beans.

I sighed. It was going to be a long day, but I had to make sure everything was perfect for Draco. He had to have been used to fancy meals all the time, so I had to try and make this extra special. Didn't want the Slytherin Prince to be pissed.

* * *

"Hugo! Stay out of the cookie dough! My stars," Rose shouted.

"Well, don't just leave it on the counter!" Hugo shouted back.

"Where else am I supposed to put it?"

Ugh. Rose and Hugo where fighting again. I quickly dressed and brushed my hair and teeth before flying down the stairs.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?" Rose shouted.

"Pfft. Annoying, you should look in a mirror!" Hugo shot back. I walked into the kitchen.

"Alright, alright you two. Calm down. Hugo, go play outside or something. Rose, you need to cool off. Put the cookies in the oven and go read a book," I scolded.

They both hung their head. "Sorry." Hugo scampered off, and Rose pulled out a cookie sheet and started scooping cookie dough onto it.

"Do you mind if I run to the store?" I asked. "I still have to get some things for dinner tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll keep an eye on Hugo," Rose responded without looking up. She obviously didn't like that after the fight.

"Thanks," I grabbed the car keys off their hook. I walked out the front door to the street where the car was parked. Being in a muggle neighborhood meant I couldn't just apperate and disapperate. The neighborhood would get suspicious if I never appeared at the local grocery store. Anyway, it was a nice way to stay in touch with my muggle heritage.

I brushed the snow off of the windshield then got in. The engine roared to life. I pulled away from the curb and headed northeast towards the town center. The grocery store was the hub of activity. Muggle mothers gathered in the little cafe to chat and gossip, while the men would sometimes chat in the middle of the aisles (it was quite annoying).

I pulled into the parking lot and shut the engine off. I rested my head against the steering wheel, preparing myself for what awaited inside. Muggles. I couldn't use magic. Because of the muggles.

"C'mon, Granger! You have to so this, otherwise there will be no Christmas dinner!" I pep talked myself. Sighing, I opened my car door and stepped out. To say it was cold was wrong; it was freezing. My shopping trip was already off to a bad start. Great.

Sighing again, I trudged into the store, hoping everything on my list was there.

* * *

"Kids! I need your help getting the last few bags!" I called walking into the flat. They ran from different rooms outside, with no coat and only socks on their feet. "Merlin's beard, you need a coat and shoes!" I called after them.

"Why?" they asked as they raced back inside with the rest of the bags. I rolled my eyes; they were just being kids after all.

"Can you also help me put them away?" I asked.

"Can't you just use magic?" Hugo whined. "Putting away the groceries takes too much energy."

"And sacrifice some family bonding time? I don't think so," I replied. Hugo grumbled and Rose kept quiet. "Thank you."

We started to put everything away when there was a knock on the door. I ignored it while I tried to stuff the turkey into the fridge. The banging grew more impatient.

"Rose, please finish up," I said as I walked to the door. Pulling the door open, I said, "Hello, and what would... Ron?"

Ron Weasley stood on my front porch, his wand raised like he was ready to blow up my door.

"Hermione! I thought you weren't home! I'm glad you are, I need to talk to you," he replied.

My heart fluttered. "Why?"

"Please?" he pleaded. I hesitated. I didn't want Hugo or Rose to see him. But soon enough, my curiosity got the better of me.

"Hurry in," I whispered. "But keep quiet and follow me." We tiptoed into my study. I set a few complex lock charms on the door, knowing Rose would try to undo them, before turning back to Ron.

"So, after four months of ignoring me, you show up on Christmas Eve?" I scolded. "I haven't even heard a 'hello' from you at work! And you think this is okay?"

"Whoa, chill Hermione. I just need to talk to you... about Draco Malfoy," Ron retorted.

"My life isn't your business!" I almost screamed. Remembering the kids were in the house, I cast a few silencing spells before continuing, "Why are my Christmas plans your business? You haven't cared about me for four months!"

"Because it's Draco Malfoy!" Ron screeched. "He's dangerous, and your letting him near my kids!"

"Your kids? They are in my custody! They- we are Grangers!"

"Have you forgotten what he was?" Ron asked. He grabbed my left arm and pulled up the sleeve. "Do you see this? This scar that he inflicted upon you!"

"Have you lost your mind? Bellatrix gave me that scar! He just stood by and watched!" I screamed as I yanked my arm back.

"What about Dumbledore? He was killed by Draco!" Ron shouted back.

"Snape!"

"What about what he did to Astoria? He struggled for years with alcohol after the war! He was drunk all the time! He would beat her!" Ron countered.

"No different from you!" I screeched. "You were worse. You were never home, or at work. You spent all of my money at the pub! You said you couldn't stand the nightmares, and the alcohol was the only way to escape!"

"At least I've quit!"

"Really? Why do I still smell it on you? I haven't smelled it on Draco, and you say _he _has drinking problems!"

Ron stood shocked. "You really think he has changed? You think I haven't? Hermione, I've cut back on the drinking."

"Really? I can still see you know. I see the flask in your coat," I replied coldly. "Now get out, just don't use the door."

"Why are you siding with the Slytherin Prince? Have you forgotten about the year he spent in Azkaban? The year after Rose and Scropius were born? It was for his war crimes!" Ron screamed again.

"I don't care. Now get out," I replied with ice dripping from every word. "And don't come near my family again."

Ron laughed. "What's a little mudblood like you going to do to me?"

Mudblood. He had just called me mudblood. That word has been outlawed for years.

"Get out," I growled. "Or I'll make you."

He laughed again. "Whatever, mudblood. Just don't taint my kids." He took his flask out and took a sip before apperating away. I slumped to the ground. Ron had called me a mudblood twice. I was right: he hasn't stopped with the drinking. My body had that empty feeling like it was going to float away.

I pulled up my sleeve and glanced at my scar. 'Mudblood' was scrawled across my forearm. The letters were pale white, but what Ron had said made them burn bright red. I rubbed at the scar, trying to make it disappear. It wouldn't budge. I screamed and sent a bottle of ink at the wall. He hasn't changed, but Draco had. I was sure of it.

* * *

I cleaned up the spilled ink with a flick of my wand. I composed myself before undoing all the charms. Rose was standing on the other side of the door. She was pale.

"He called you it, didn't he?" she asked.

"No, sweetie. He didn't," I lied.

"I heard," she shook her head, "everything. About his drinking problem, and Draco's. About your scar, the war crimes, everything."

"Honey," I said as I pulled her into a hug, "that man is not your father. He is just a shell of the man I knew. He has changed so much, I don't see Ron anymore; I see the alcohol. I see a torn family."

Rose let out a sob. "Please. Please be right about Draco. I don't want a repeat of Dad. It would kill you, and Hugo would be devastated. I couldn't take it."

"I couldn't either," I soothed. "But I'm not sure anything will happen beyond dinner. It might just be the three of us forever."

Rose sniffled. "I don't want that."

"We don't have to worry about that. Come on, we have to prepare Christmas dinner," I said as I held out my hand. "And I would like you to help."

* * *

**Yeah, I think this is the longest chapter I have written. Anyway, it's not the turning point for Hermione, but that's coming soon! **

**Remember when I asked for your opinion for a PJO or Divergent fanfiction? Well, only two responded with a PJO, so I guess that's the next one to go up! Sadly, I only have a title and idea, so you'll have to wait awhile for that one!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I'm up to ten reviews! Only 40 more to go! Please, please review, I would really like to reach my goal of 50 reviews!**

**And here are some more additions to the Dramione playlist: Hope Endures by Phillip Wesley (composed), Radioactive, Fallen, Hear Me, Tiptoe, and My Fault by Imagine Dragons, Go the Distance by Roger Bart (Disney), The a Team by Ed Sheeran, Set Fire to the Rain by Adele, Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk ft. Nate Ruess, and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Draco

I heard the distinct pop of someone apparating into my home. I flicked my wand to send the dishes from my early dinner into the sink. I walked in the direction of the pop, which was the living room.

"Really, Father? I thought your punishment was the destruction of..." I cut my sentence off as I stared at the figure standing in front of my telly. Ronald Weasley, or the Weasel. His wand was hanging by his side. I wearily pulled mine from my pocket. "What the hell are you doing in my flat?"

He took a sip from a flask. "I came to tell you to stay away from my family."

"Really? I distinctly remember Hermione telling me that you divorced in August," I replied.

"Stupify!" Weasel yelled as he lifted his wand.

I whipped mine up and yelled, "Ennervate!" The jinx bounced away and disappeared.

"You stay away from them!" Weasel shouted.

"Get out of my flat!" I roared as I sent a jinx at him. He dodged, but barely. The alcohol was really affecting his reactions. I sent another jinx at him. This time he was hit. He fell to the ground and his breath escaped with a huff.

"Hermione said you changed, but you are still cruel," he growled.

"Me, cruel? You are the one who sent the first jinx at me," I responded coolly. I kept my wand pointed at him. "Now get out."

Weasel chuckled. "You used to be a drunk. What made you sober up?"

"Get out!" I yelled.

"Astoria obviously wasn't the reason, and I don't think Scorpius was either." I had my wand at his throat and a grip on his orange hair before he could finish the sentence.

"Don't you dare talk trash about them. I know I caused the split, but at least I tried to change my ways. From what the papers say, you're only getting worse and have recently moved back in with your parents," I growled. "Now get out."

Weasel let out a loud laugh. "Whatever death eater. Enjoy your freedom while you have it. I'll be back, and I won't be the one on the floor." With that he apparated away. I was left clutching thin air.

"Dammit!" I yelled as I flung my wand to the floor. The stupid Weasel went and apparated away on me. I should've disarmed him. There was nothing I could do now, he already left. Sighing, I got up.

Another pop, and Blaise was in front of my telly. His caramel eyes took in my rumpled clothes and hostile eyes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Weasel," I answered his unasked question.

"Why?" he asked as he took a seat in the easy armchair.

"I'm going to Hermione's flat for Christmas dinner. He must have thought I was going to make a move on his ex-wife. Not that he should care," I answered as I sat on the sofa.

"Doesn't he have one night stands himself?" Blaise asked.

"From what the papers say, yes."

"Then why care?"

"He was already drunk."

Blaise was silent for a moment before he asked, "Do your parents know? About Christmas?"

"Yes. Father somehow found out about me meeting Hermione last week, and about the plans. He told me to stay away from her, but I told him that I could do whatever I wanted to."

"And Narcissa?"

"I haven't heard from Mother."

"You know she is all for the integration of muggleborns. She would tell you to go for it, and I side with her."

"Thanks, Blaise."

"No problem," Blaise responded as he stood up. "I have to get back to the manor. Pansy probably wants me to help her with the cookies."

"Alright. Have a nice holiday. I'll see you at the Ministry in the new year."

"Goodbye, Draco." With a pop, Blaise was gone. With that conversation out of the way, I decided I needed a shower. I went to the bedroom, which had an adjacent bathroom. I turned the water on, made sure it was steaming before getting in. I just stood there, letting the water cascade down my back, and burn off the steam from the Weasel's visit.

I stepped out and pulled a towel around my waist. I grabbed another towel, and dried my hair. I rubbed some gel into it before brushing it into my trademark style. I walked back into the bedroom and dressed in my trademark back dress shirt, pants, and sports coat. Feeling better, I went back to the living room to watch the telly.

* * *

With a pop, my parents appeared in front of the telly.

"You are third to apperate in front of the telly today," I said as I tried to watch around the figures standing in the way.

"Oh, there's my little dragon!" Mother squealed as she pulled me into a hug. "How is your holiday going? Do you have any plans for tomorrow? You know you are always welcome back home!"

"Narcissa, you know he is spending Christmas dinner at the Granger residence," Father responded for me.

"You are? How wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, Mother. I was," I stated as I pulled away from her embrace. "And how are you?"

"Splendid! Your father and I were going to spend Christmas morning in the country. Would you like to join us, or are you spending the day at the Grangers?" she chattered.

"Um, I was just going to stay here, if that's okay," I responded as I clicked off the telly. I wanted to give them my full attention.

"Draco, you should join us," Father said. "It's the least you can do if your spending dinner with the muggleborn."

"Now Lucius, you know we have to stop with this blood prejudice. The Ministry is still trying to lock you up for life, remember?" Mother chided.

"Narcissa, I'm just telling our son to be careful with who he associates himself with. We must recreate the Malfoy image," Father responded. He had the blank, bored expression he wore whenever I was around.

"Father, I know. It also doesn't help that you try to uncreated all the work Mother and I do," I shot back.

"What did you say?" Father asked. He raised his hand as if he was going to strike me, but Mother reached out and lowered it. She muttered something in his ear and he turned away.

"Draco, dear, you can spend your holiday however you want! You are a grown man. We cannot tell you how to live your life anymore," Mother said with a smile. "Just do what you think is best."

"Narcissa, let us go. We have many preparations to do," Father stated. "We must leave Draco to make his own preparations."

"Yes, yes. Take care Draco! I love you!" Mother exclaimed as she hugged me again.

"I love you too, Mother," I responded as she crushed me. "Go enjoy your holiday."

She stepped back and pulled out her wand. Father grabbed her hand, and Mother apperated them away.

* * *

I was left with four opinions and a decision. On one hand I hand Father and Weasel who wanted me to stay away from the Grangers. On the other, there was Blaise and Mother who were all for it. Basically I would please two people and upset the other two. Who did I dislike the most? The obvious answer was Father and Weasel, but did I really want to face their wrath? Father could still beat me without magic, and Weasel had his wand, even if he was drunk. Upsetting Mother and Blaise would break their hearts. They are both all for integration without prejudice.

I wandered around the house as I thought about my choices. I could do what was right, and follow Mother's advice, or I could return to the Malfoy family's old ways. My head started pounding, so I decided to get some shut eye. The morning would hold all the answers I was looking for.

* * *

**Remember: review, review, review! **

**Remember when I said I would post the PJO about half way through this story? Well, I've thought about it, and I think I'll post it more towards the end of this. I'll let you know when it's up.**

**Happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all! So sorry about this late update, literally. I was suffering from a mild case of writer's block. The worse thing about it this time was I ****_knew _****what I wanted to write, I just couldn't write it. But no worries, I have gotten over it! Oh my, I have so many ways the plot could play out from here, but I have one specific path for our lovely couple. And you will just have to read to find out! :)**

**I would like to add a few more songs to the playlist: Tongue Tied by Grouplove, I See the Light (disney) by Mandy Moore, There You'll Be (Pearl Harbor) by Diane Warren, Love Love Love by Of Monsters and Men, and Endgame by Riase Against.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Hermione

The morning passed in a blur. Rose and Hugo sat beside the Christmas tree opening presents, occasionally handing me one. Then I would jump up to go check on the turkey. Than I would rush back and watch a child's reaction to a gift. That lasted for about an hour and a half. Hugo retired to his bedroom to play with his new chess set, while Rose sat in the kitchen reading a new book. I was still running around, making sure everything was clean and that the turkey wasn't cooking too fast.

"Mum, why don't you go take a shower? It's almost three, and you're still in your pj's. Isn't Draco supposed to be here at five?" Rose finally asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes! Draco is coming at five!" I exclaimed. I glanced down and my pj's. "these won't do."

"Then go shower and change!" Rose laughed.

"I should probably go shower... Rose, watch the turkey while I shower. I should only be about thirty minutes," I called as I rushed out of the room.

"Didn't I just say that?" Rose responded.

I bounded up the stairs, and quickly shut the bedroom door. I slid down the door, releasing the breath I didn't realize I was holding. Having Draco over was more stressful than I thought. Everything had to be perfect. Placing my head in my hands, I took several slow, deep breaths. I had to calm down.

Standing up, I headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The water steamed, signaling it was okay for me to get in. I stepped in and the hot water flattened my bushy hair. I pulled the shampoo from the shower tier and lathered my hair. Rinsing, I grabbed the conditioner and lathered that into my hair. I finished cleaning up and just stood there, letting the water wash the rest of my worries away.

Knowing I going over the thirty minutes I told Rose I would be away, I turned off the water and stepped out. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I used my wand to dry my hair, knowing it was better and easier that way. I stepped into my bedroom and dressed in jeans and a nice top. Feeling better, I walked downstairs to check on the food.

* * *

Rose was still sitting at the table, but she was joined by another. Hugo was sitting with her, eating cookies and reading a book. At least he wasn't bothering her.

"How's the turkey coming along? Did you start heating the mashed potatoes? What about the green beans?" I asked.

"Everything's under control, Mum. You can check if you want to make sure," she responded without looking up.

I practically ran over to the oven and turned the oven light on. The turkey was fine. I took the lid off of the pot of mashed potatoes, they looked fine too. I checked the green beans, they were cooking nicely. I sighed in relief.

"Merlin's beard, Mum. Why are you so worried about how dinner's going to turn out? You know you can just fix it with magic," Hugo stated.

"But then it doesn't taste the same," Rose replied for me. "Besides, I think she is freaking out because Draco is coming." They both giggled.

"Do the two of you have to act so weird? He is just an old friend."

"Old friend? Dad said the two of you were enemies in school, _and_ that Draco joined the Dark Lord," Hugo retorted.

"Do you want to spend Christmas dinner in your room?" I asked coolly.

"No, that's fine. I'll be nice," he quickly replied.

"Wow, Mum. You've gotten good at this," Rose said.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the stove. I mixed the potatoes, and salted the green beans. I checked on the turkey. Everything was going fine, until there was a knock on the front door.

"Oh my Merlin, he's here!" Rose squealed. "Well, go open the door!" She motioned for me to go to the front door. Patting my hair into place, I slowly walked to the door.

"Hello, and Happy-" my voice caught in my throat. Draco was standing in my doorway, his winter coat over his trademark black pants and sports coat, and instead of his black shirt, it was green. He had a bouquet in his hand.

"Is it customary to bring a gift for a Christmas dinner?" he asked sheepishly.

"Um, well, you see... Please, come in," I sputtered. Did he always look this handsome?

"Is the famous Hermione Granger actually tounge-tied in _my_ presence?" he teased.

"I guess so," I said taking the flowers. Goodness, they were lovely, and my favorite: hydrangeas. How did he know? I walked back into the kitchen and Draco followed me.

"Hugo, Rose, please come greet our guest, Mr. Draco Malfoy," I said entering the kitchen.

"Please, call me Draco," he said as he followed. "That goes for all three of you."

"Whatever," Hugo muttered. I ignored him, knowing this was just a phase all boys went through.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," I said as I hurried back to the stove. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Draco took a seat at the table before asking," So, what houses are you in?"

"Hufflepuff," Hugo said sticking out his chest in pride.

"Ravenclaw," Rose responded without looking up from her book.

"Well, Rose, it's not that hard to see the Ravenclaw in you," Draco responded. "And as for you, Hugo," he started as he turned towards my son, "it's hard to see the Hufflepuff in you."

"Not yet," Hugo muttered.

Noticing the awkward situation, Rose piped up. "What do you do, Draco? At the Ministry." She put down her book.

"I work with the aurors to help them classify the top priority tasks. Basically, I'm their secretary," he responded.

"So you're not an auror?" Hugo clarified.

"Correct."

"Wow, that's unfortunate."

"Hermione, who does Hugo remind you of? Is it Ron, because I see a lot of that ginger in this boy, and not just because of the hair," Draco asked me.

"Yes, I have noticed he is a lot like his father, mostly because I live with him," I responded as I pulled the turkey out of the oven. I flicked my wand, and the turkey started to automatically carve itself.

* * *

The four of us sat in silence. I had served dinner, and we were all quietly eating, keeping to our own thoughts. The only sounds were silverware clicking against plates, and some uncomfortable shifting from the kids.

"So... Draco, do you have any plans for New Years Eve?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Actually, yes. I have to go to the Zambini manor for a party."

"Oh," I responded, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Sorry I'll miss your amazing cooking," he said, winking. I blushed. Eating came to a standstill.

Sensing an awkward pause coming, I said, "Hugo, please clear the table. Rose can get us some cookies for dessert."

"Oh no, it's fine. I am actually stuffed from this lovely meal you have prepared," Draco responded before either child got up. "But I think a walk would be a nice way to conclude this evening. Hermione, would you like to join me for a walk to the park? The one on the way to my flat?"

"I don't even know where you live," I stated. "There are hundreds of parks around here."

"You'll just have to find out," he said winking again. He held out his hand. "Shall we?"

I took his hand, while saying, "Rose and Hugo, you need to clean the kitchen up. It better be spotless when I return." They both grumbled as I followed Draco to the foyer. He helped me into my coat after I had slid on my winter boots. I placed a woolen headband around me ears, and pulled on some gloves.

"After you," he said as he opened the door. What a gentleman.

"Thank you," I answered, blushing. With a flourish, he shut the door and led the way to the park.

* * *

The entire walk there was awkwardly silenced. Snow was falling, and the streetlights illuminated the flakes. There was a fresh covering on everything, turning it into a winter wonderland.

Draco took my hand as he led me to a bench underneath a streetlamp. He brushed it off before sitting down, pulling me down next to him. I glanced over at his face. Nervousness was written all over it.

"Hermione, I-I just wanted... I wanted to say- to say, I'm sorry," Draco stuttered.

"What are you sorry for? Is it how awkward dinner was? Draco, that's-" I started before he cut me off.

"Not for dinner, but for... for everything. For everything before the war, during the war, and... and especially after."

* * *

**I will take this time to send a few shout outs to my readers! To Fluticorns, thanks for supporting me through my writer's block, and for reviewing on every chapter! To Kissmyquiver, thank you for also reviewing on most of my chapters! To ThatSltherin26, thank you for loving this story. It means a lot to me. To gretypanova, no, I'm sorry to inform you, I don't know how many chapters this will be. I would also like to thank all my readers just for reading!**

**I'm up to 15 reviews, so I only need 35 more! Keep reviewing!**

**Happy reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have the next chapter for you all! I was a little upset when I got only two reviews for the last chapter. I would ****_really_**** like to get more reviews for this chapter!**

**More songs for the playlist: Calm My Soul, In The Morning, Last Time, Rabbit Holes, and Carousel by Paper Route, Pieces by Red,and The Funeral and The End's Not Near by Band Of Horses.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Draco

Hermione looked confused as she asked, "Why are you so sorry for what happened to me?"

I glanced at our hands still clasped together as I answered, "Because I was a jerk."

"But you never caused any of the-"

"Yes, I did!" I almost shouted. "I called you Mudblood in school, I was horrible to you! I joined the Dark Lord! I didn't stop Ron when I saw him drinking!" Her grip on my hand tightened as I said the last sentence. "My mother raised me better, she never wanted me to say Mudblood to _anyone_, she never wanted me to join the Death Eaters because of how much my father had changed, and she never wanted me to try and drown my sorrows in a glass!"

"Draco-"

"How can you-"

"- I forgive you."

"- be so.."

She looked sadly at me. "Draco, I forgive you," she repeated.

"How?" I croaked. Tears welled in my eyes. I quickly wiped them away.

"Because, that all happened in the past. We're thirty-two, don't you think we should put that all behind us?"

"I let you waste fourteen years of your life with him, Hermione. I haven't been able to forgive myself for that... That was one of the reasons why I drank: I had let you down," I whispered. I reached out my free hand to cup her face. "How could I have done that to you?"

"Why do you care so much about what happened to me? You hated me in school," she said as she recoiled, but only slightly.

"I didn't hate you in school! I was just scared, okay? I wanted someone else to feel that fear, and you were an easy target. You were muggelborn, you didn't know about the Malfoy family and how Lucius would beat his son. Heck, he even used the Curatius Curse on me, because the Dark Lord said it would make me strong... Strong enough to become a Death Eater."

"Really? That's what happened? Is that... is that why you became one in sixth year?" she asked cautiously. She reached her hand out to my left forearm.

"The mark is still there," I answered her unasked question. I pulled my sleeve up. The Dark Mark stared back, the skull with the snake. She brushed her fingers over it, barely touching the ruined skin.

"Why?" she asked with tears in her eyes. She didn't move to wipe them away.

"My father forced me to join. He threatened me... He threatened my mother... I was forced to, there was no choice."

"No, I wasn't asking that." She shook her head. "Why do you still have it?"

"It never goes away." My answer was barely a whisper, more like a thought, but she understood.

"Draco-"

"There's nothing you can say. I caused you all this pain... I even stood by while Bellatrix tortured you! How can you forgive me?" I sobbed. My tears mixed with the snow as they fell. "I let the girl I love suffer for _years_. How is that forgivable?"

"You... you love me?" She let go of my hand. "Why?"

"Because of your strength, your intelligence, your beauty." I looked up at her face. "Even after all these years, you still look the same... The amber glow of your eyes, the curls of your hair... everything is the same." Her tears fell harder. "I don't know why you stayed with Weasel, he was awful. I often saw him at the Leaky Cauldron. He would buy drinks for random girls... then they left together. I didn't know what was going on I was so drunk."

"What made you change?" she suddenly asked. "I can tell it was recent, but not recent enough, otherwise you and Astoria would still be together."

"I've been in rehab for six months. Haven't had a drop in four. But Astoria and I weren't going to last long. It was an arranged marriage."

She just sat there, looking at her hands in her lap. I reached out and took one of them. She didn't protest.

"Why did you stay with Weasel?" I prompted.

"The kids needed a father."

"They needed a father? A father like him?"

"...No," she mumbled. Snow continued to fall, landing in her hair.

"Then why didn't you leave him sooner?"

"Because I thought he would change! Become the Ron I knew!" she sobbed. "He never told me why he drank, but I guessed it was the nightmares. The nightmares of the war, of Fred dying, of.. of that dreadful year. He was only there for my nightmares that first year, then his drinking took him away, and I developed insomnia."

"Hermione... I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say.

"Draco, you have been the only person I have told about those... those problems. I don't know, but your just... just so easy to talk to," she said with a sad smile.

"You never told Molly?" I asked, remembering Weasel's mother.

"She would never believe me if I did."

"Why? Weasel the perfect little child?"

She laughed. "Something like that."

"I would never do that, I would change my ways to make you happy," I said before realizing what I was saying. "No one can treat you like that and get away with it."

"You would do that for me?"

"Yes, because you mean so much to me. I know we haven't really known each other, but these past few days... You have changed me. I wanted to alone for the rest of my life, I didn't want to do anything, I just wanted to be alone. But you, you have shown me how to find someone, how to change and love someone."

"But why me?"

"I don't know myself," I chuckled. She laughed along with me.

Wiping away her tears, she asked, "Do you want to start over? From first year? Can we pretend we have just met?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Hello, I'm Draco Malfoy." I took my hand back before holding it out for a handshake.

"Hello, Draco. I'm Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you." She took my hand and we shook.

"I would love to get to know you more, would you like to join me at the Zambini manor for a New Year's celebration?"

"I would love to," she giggled.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't Draco Malfoy," a voice drawled. Hermione and I were on the front walk as someone stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, if it isn't Weasel," I shot back.

"I told you to stay away from them," he stated. He pulled out a flask and took a sip.

"Ron, please go home," Hermione said nervously.

"Not until he stays away from you."

"In case you haven't noticed, she left you," I butted in. "Now leave."

Weasel raised his wand, "Crucio." I barely even flinched.

"You'll have to try better," I drawled, pulling out my wand. I put up a Disillusionment charm. "We don't want the muggles to witness magic at work."

"Crucio!" Weasel screamed. This time I bent at the waist from the pain. I waited for the curse to pass through me.

"Now, now, now, you know that curse is one of the unforgivable curses," I chided as I stood up.

"_Crucio!_" This time I fell to my knees. "_Crucio_!" I sprawled on the ground. "_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_" I didn't have time to recover from each curse before another shot through me.

"Ron!" I heard a faint voice call. "Leave him alone!"

"Get off me! _Crucio! Crucio. crucio, crucio!_" Weasel obviously wasn't having any of it. My vision blurred. The curses washed through me. I opened my eyes to see a figure standing in front of me protectively.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed.

"Hermione! Don't protect that Death Eater!" Ron screeched.

"Leave him alone!"

"Do you want me to crucio you too?" Ron asked. She didn't move. "Fine. _Crucio!_"

She screamed in pain as she landed beside me.

* * *

**I know, major cliff hanger! Please review, and leave predictions! I like to consider this the turning point for Hermione, where she actually shows she cares for Draco, but if you don't please give me suggestions for when you want that to happen.**

**I have only written half of chapter one for the PJO, but that's coming soon!**

**Happy reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! I hope you are prepared for a long author note, because I have a few things I would like to say.**

**1. I hope you all like my characterization of Ron. I'm sorry to all you Ron fans out there who don't really appreciate it. I'm trying to make it seem like his drinking is really affecting his actions, so I hope I'm doing it right. Also, I have never really like Ron because he has always seemed overbearing, really thick, and possibly a little dumb. All in all, I don't like him. **

**2. We have hit 20 reviews! I'm super happy, and excited, because that means I only need 30 more!**

**3. I have become a little too obsessed with Chasing Cars, so I don't have any songs for you. But, there is one song I listened to while I wrote the duel. It's called Sarabande by Escala. It's composed, so yeah.**

**4. In case you haven't noticed, I have published my PJO. It's called I Couldn't Save Him, so please go check it out!**

**Enough from me, to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Hermione

Pain washed through my entire being. This was the first time in fifteen years that I'd been crucioed. It still hurt like hell. Screams surrounded me, but I wasn't sure who's they were. As soon as the pain subsided, I stood on shaking legs.

"Ron, stop," I growled. "You don't know what you're doing."

"Of course I do," he laughed. "I'm punishing this Death Eater properly."

"No, you're not. Do you even know what his father would do to him?" I asked hotly, remembering what Draco said about his past.

"Of course I know; every wizard family knows," Ron said with an eye roll. "I'm just finishing what his father started."

"Is that really necessary?" Draco asked, standing. He looked fine for someone who had been crucioed eleven times. "I spent a year in Azkaban, don't you think that's enough?"

"No! You should spend eternity there! Most Death Eaters are still serving their time, but you got out! Your father is out! How is that possible, both Malfoy men let out?"

"My war crimes weren't as bad as others," Draco stated simply. "And Father, well... Let's just say his wand is... out of commission."

"Ron, please just go home!" I said calmly, feeling the tension spark between the two men.

"And leave you with him? I don't think so," he spat.

"Listen, I don't want to call Magical Law Enforcement, so do as she asks and leave," Draco said, lifting his wand from where it fell. "I would hate it if we had to duel."

"Why should I listen to either of you? You're just a Death Eater." Ron stated pointing his wand at Draco, "and you're a mudblood. One is harmless, and the other is cruel."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron. Just leave!" I shouted.

"Crucio," Ron said calmly. I wobbled, but didn't fall. "Crucio!" A moan of pain escaped my lips. "_Crucio_!" The last curse was too much and I fell in a heap to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that mate," Draco said, his voice muffled from the ringing in my ears.

"And why not? She _is_ betraying me after all."

"What about you? Didn't you betray her? You drank your life away every night, you went home with different woman. _Don't you dare_ tell me that she has betrayed you when you have betrayed her!"

"What's it to you?" Ron asked casually. I stood up on unsteady legs, trying to appear brave when I was shaking inside. "Last time I saw you, you were drunk."

"I've changed," Draco stated simply, pulling me behind him. What a Gryffindor gesture.

"Well, would you like a drink?" Ron asked, holding up his flask. "I know how much you love firewhiskey."

Draco flinched as he answered, "Sorry mate, but I've been in rehab and haven't touched alcohol in months, unlike you. I'm a changed man."

Ron took a sip. "Mmm," he said as the liquid sloshed down his throat. "Are you sure, Malfoy? There's plenty here."

"Yup, I'm sure," was Draco's reply.

"More for me," Ron growled. He took a rather large sip. "Now, how about we get this duel over with so I can go back to the Leaky Cauldron?" He raised his wand a little higher.

Draco didn't hesitate before shooting a jinx at Ron. Ron dodged, but his movements were slow and sloppy, obviously the effect of having so much firewhiskey already. He shot a jinx at Draco, but he was able to block it. A hex flew in my direction and I stumbled out of the way before sending a jinx at Ron. Ron sent up a weak shield charm, but he still stumbled back from the force of the blow. Growling, he sent Curatius curse at Draco, before sending another to me. I gasped in pain and wavered on my feet, but didn't fall. I couldn't say the same about Draco; he moaned as the curse shot through him before he collapsed onto all fours.

Sensing how weak Draco was at the moment, Ron shot another Curatius at him. Draco clenched his jaw, but he didn't make a sound. I shot another hex at Ron, and this time it hit him. He went flying backwards and landed hard on his back. I fired a jinx, and then another. Ron rolled out of the way.

"You'll pay for this mudblood!" he shouted. He shot curses, hexes, and jinxes at me. I dodged most, but had to use shield charms for others. I shot more jinxes at him as I dove behind a tree, hoping it would help shield me from most of the spells flying my way.

Draco stood up on wobbly legs. He didn't look so good; he may have taken one too many Curatius curses. He shot a hex at Ron before ducking behind the same tree as me.

"What are we going to do about Weasel?" he murmured.

"We should keep him occupied until the Magical Law Enforcement can come. He is endangering muggle society, and he may take one misstep and expose the wizarding world to the muggles around here," I whispered. "You call the Ministry; I'll keep him occupied." I turned to go.

"No," Draco stated. "I'll go keep him occupied since he is obviously pissed at me. You call the Ministry, they'll listen to you better." His hand lightly brushed mine, sending sparks shooting through my arm.

"Be careful," I told him.

"I will," he smirked. He darted off, and I turned so my back was to the duel. I cast my patronus and sent it to every auror as well as everyone who worked in the Magical Law Enforcement. Hoping I had sent my plea to everyone I could, I stepped out from behind the trunk.

Draco was writhing on the ground with Ron standing over him, smirking. Draco's hair was bright pink; I guessed that Ron had used a transfiguration spell in his drunken stupor. Stifling a giggle, I raised my wand and slowly walked up to Ron.

"Put your wand down," I growled. He turned.

"And if I don't?"

"Don't push me, Weasley. You have broken many rules here tonight, and you should know that the Ministry has sent all of its aurors and law enforcement officers to contain the situation. I think it would be in your best interest if you would put your wand away and sat quietly until they get here," I stated.

He laughed. "I don't think so, mudblood." He sent a body binding spell at me, and I dodged, but barely. Another whizzed past me ear. He sent another one at me, this time it hit. I stood frozen as he walked back over to Draco, who had just stood up, and sent another Curatius at him. Draco slumped to the ground again, this time with a shriek of pain. Another flew at him, and he screamed.

_Sixteen,_ I silently counted. _Seventeen... Eightteen... Nineteen... Twenty... Twenty-one..._

Twenty-one Curatius curses. Most people would have gone mad after ten, but twenty-one? How would Draco survive this with his mind intact? Tears rolled down my face. I would never forgive myself if Draco had to be sent to the asylum because of Ron.

Twenty-two.

Twenty-three. I closed my eyes.

Twenty-four.

Twenty-

Before the twenty-fifth curse shot through Draco, there was a slight commotion. I opened my eyes. Draco's front lawn was full of witches and wizards, all with their wands raised and pointed at Ron. Ron looked around in fear before dropping his wand and trying to sprint away. A body binding spell flew at him, and he stop in his tracks, completely frozen.

Harry walked over to me and lifted the spell.

"Are you alright?" he asked, but I didn't hear him. I ran over to Draco and knelt next to him. Bruises covered his face, his arms, his legs, probably his whole body. There were a few cuts as well.

"Merlin, this is all my fault," I sobbed, pulling his head into my lap. "I'm so sorry, Draco. If I had known..."

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I didn't know either," he wheezed.

"But look at you! Twenty-four Curatius curses."

"I'm not stark raving mad, though, am I?"

"N-no," I said breezily, almost like a laugh.

"Than nothing is wrong."

"Hermione, we should probably get you two to St. Mungos. We don't know the extent of the damage the curse could've done," Harry said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to him with tears in my eyes. "What about Ron?"

"He's going to be put under house arrest until both of you are better. He _has_ to go in trial for what happened here."

"Good," Draco whispered with a faint smile, before he passed out.

* * *

**I gave you my speech at the beginning, so I don't have anything to say, besides review, review, review!**

**Happy Reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, hello! I have the next chapter here for all my lovely readers! I got five reviews for the last chapter, you have no clue how excited that made me! A few of the reviews were asking about how Ron was able to fight so well for being drunk. My logic is that he has been drinking thirteen years, seven days a week, about twelve hours a day. So his alcohol tolerance is really high, meaning he can do a lot of stuff like a normal person. Does that make sense? I hope it answers your questions!**

**Also, one reviewer tried to PM me, and wasn't able to. I would just like you guys to know, I have it turned off. So no PMing me.**

**Band camp starts next week, and that's all day for two weeks. Then two weeks after that, school starts. I'll try to update again within the next four weeks, but I can't say when it'll be.**

**Enough from me, Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: Draco

I groggily opened my eyes. Blinking a few times, I noticed I was laying in a hospital bed. Looking around the room, I saw two huddled forms in chairs in a corner. Next to my bed was another chair, with a larger form propped up and sleeping. Upon closer inspection, I saw Hermione sleeping next to the bed, and Rose and Hugo in the corner. Not wanting to wake Hermione, I slowly sat up and reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. I wasn't quiet enough, because Hermione jolted awake with a scream of, "Stop it Ron!"

Blinking a few times, she focused on me. I weakly smiled.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Sore," was my response. That was far from the truth. It felt like a dragon had sat on my chest and wouldn't get off. The look she gave me said everything. "Fine, it hurts, badly."

"That's what I thought," she responded with a smile. She got up to help me get a drink of water. Helping me lay down again, she glanced towards the corner where her kids were sleeping peacefully.

"Are they taking everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, well, Rose is. She always knew Ron.. had problems, lots of problems. And Hugo, he's not taking it well. He always looked up to Ron," she replied with worry. "I just hope he can see how bad his father really is."

"Well, I think his mind will change once Ron's trial is over." I smiled again, and this time she returned it.

"I have to get one of the Healers and Harry. they wanted me to tell them when you were awake," Hermione said, standing. "If you need anything, Rose will be able to help." She walked out, gently closing the door behind her. I let out a long, slow breath.

"Draco?" Rose asked sleepily. "Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"Oh good! Has Mum gone out to get the Healer and Harry?" I nodded and she glanced at the bedside table. Looking over I saw the Daily Prophet. _Malfoy Heir in St. Mungo's After Attack by Ronald Weasley_, the headline stated. There was a moving picture of Weasel and I dueling underneath. Only one journalist could get that picture: Rita Skeeter.

"Oh! That! You weren't supposed to see that!" Rose shouted as she jumped up and snached the paper from the table. Crumbling it up, she tossed it into the the waste basket.

"And why not?" I asked, getting cocky.

"Uh... Because- because... Because you can't!" she stammered.

"Is that so?"

"Yes." She looked stubborn. It was the same look Hermione would get in school when we got into arguments. "Mum should be back soon," Rose said as she tried to change the subject. "I know the Healer was astounded that you were normal after taking twenty-four Curatius curses."

"Childhood exposure helps," I simply stated.

She muttered an "oh" before going back to her chair.

"How long was I out?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"Only a week. Your parents came by, but weren't allowed in." I held in my reaction, knowing Rose wouldn't understand my disappointment. Hermione took that time to slam open the door and walk in with a Healer and Harry in tow.

The Healer had everyone move away from the bed as she started waving her wand over my body. Tension built in the air as everyone waited for her diagnostic.

"He's going to be alright. No internal bleeding, no broken bones, and no brain damage," she stated. "He'll have to stay one more night, but he can return home tomorrow. He'll have to take it easy for a few weeks."

"Thank you," Hermione responded with relief evident in her voice. The Healer smiled and walked out. Harry turned to me, and I quirked an eyebrow.

"And how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I've felt better," I replied. "What's going on with the Weasel situation?"

Harry tossed me a copy of the Prophet. The headline was different from the one I inspected a few minutes ago: _Ronald Weasley to Go on Trial For Attack on Malfoy Heir_.

"Is a date set?" I asked.

"Three weeks, so you have time to heal and so Ron has time to sober up," Harry said. He inspected his fingernails. "Look, I know you and Ron have never gotten along well, but I have to side with you this time. What he did was unforgivable, he will most likely spend a few months in Azkaban." I quirked an eyebrow.

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all." Harry looked uncomfortable. "Um, I should get going. Ginny needs me to help with the New Year's preparations." He gave Hermione, Rose, and Hugo a quick hug before leaving.

"It's New Year's Eve?" I asked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "I already contacted the Zambini's, and they're not expecting you to come. They understand the situation."

I groaned. "Blaise is going to kill me."

"Hey, it's fine. The three of us are going to stay the night, and we can have our own celebration," Hermione responded with fake enthusiasm, taking my hand. I didn't call her out on it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "Didn't you take a few curses yourself?"

"Well four curses are easier to bear than twenty-four. And I was able to stay conscious."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She rolled her eyes as she said, "I'm fine."

"Good." Silence settled on the room. Feeling sleepy, my eyes started to drift shut. Hermione's hand tightened around mine, and I slightly smiled.

* * *

"_You'll pay for this mudblood." Weasel's words rang through my front lawn. It was in that moment that I realized I had done wrong. I brought Hermione here, where Weasel was waiting for me. I got her into this mess, and she had gotten hurt, and now threatened. It took all my strength to stand, and stumble behind the tree she had ducked behind. Hermione looked worried, but I was able to calm her. She called the Ministry, and I walked out to face Weasel. That had to be the bravest, and stupidest, thing I have ever done._

* * *

**So, yeah. That's chapter ten. Please review!**

**Funny story: I had a really great idea for another Dramione last night around 11:50. I didn't remember it when I woke up this morning, but I thought of another one! I won't post it until I have finished my PJO fanfic.**

**Happy reading! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Week one of band camp is done, and I must say our show is coming along really nicely! I really like our show this year, and that surprised me because I was at first a little leery about it. A great big shout out to Kissmyquiver and Fluticorns for their amazing reviews on all my chapters, and also for band camp! But enough about band camp!**

**We are up to 30 reviews, six favorites, and 13 follows! I'm so happy so many people have decided to support me throughout this story, but I'm sad to say there are only about two chapters left after this one. With that said, I would need at least seven reviews per chapter. Knowing that is probably impossible, I won't hold it against any of you.**

**Big shout out to 666-HyuugaNeji-999 for all of their amazing reviews! I'm so sorry for the spelling errors last chapter; I really tried to catch them all before I updated.**

**I have only three songs for you: Hallelujah preferably by Rufus Wainwright, Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson, and Clarity by Zedd.**

**Enough from me, to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Hermione

Draco's eyes drifted shut, and I couldn't help but stifle a yawn; this past week has left me more drained than ever, and I suspected my insomnia was disappearing. Releasing my hand from Draco's grip, I positioned myself more comfortably in my chair next to the bed. Rose settled back next to her brother, and silenced filled the room.

"I can stay up for a bit, Mum," Rose said after awhile. "You've seemed more sleep deprived than ever, and I'll be fine. I can wake you up in a few hours." She gave me a weak smile.

"Thank you, honey," I said with a smile back. I conjured a blanket and curled up, closing my eyes to submit to sleep.

* * *

I was jolted awake by the sound of someone bustling around the room. A Healer waved her wand above Draco's body, checking for any damage that may have appeared overnight. I sat quietly, waiting for her to finish.

Seeming satisfied with the results, the Healer left after giving me a small smile. I leaned closer to the bed to check on Draco myself. He was still sleeping, and seemed to be mumbling something. I leaned even closer to see if I could catch anything he was saying. After listening intently for a few moments, I couldn't make anything out.

Hugo started to stir so I sat up in my chair, draping the blanket around my shoulders.

"Hey, Mum," he said sleepily.

"Morning, honey. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Um-hm. I dreamed Uncle Harry came to visit Draco," he replied.

"What did Uncle Harry say?" I asked worriedly.

"Uh... Something about Dad going to Azkaban for a few months?" He peered curiously at me. "Did Uncle Harry actually come?"

"Yes," I sighed. "Dad's having his trial in three weeks, and because he used an unforgivable so many times, he will most likely spend a few months in Azkaban, then Grandma may force him to go to rehab."

"But he can't go to prison! He did nothing wrong!"

"Honey, he used an unforgivable. Ever since the Second Wizarding War, the law has been upheld even more about those..."

"But... But he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"Hugo, he used an unforgivable."

"The ferret deserved it!" he almost shouted. Rose jolted awake beside him.

"Merlin, Hugo. Do you have to be so loud?" she chided with droopy eyes.

"Dad's going to Azkaban!" Hugo shouted. I shot him a pointed look before glancing at Draco. He was still asleep.

"Hugo, my goodness. Dad deserves it. He used an unforgivable, he called Mum a mu... mud... an outlawed word. You can't defend him from that." Rose stated, now fully awake.

"But... Wasn't he drunk? He wasn't himself!"

"Honey, Dad's been constantly drunk for thirteen years. That was him being himself," I soothed.

Tears welled in his eyes as he said, "I wish Draco never joined us for Christmas dinner." He stood up and stormed out of the room. "I'm going to Grandma's."

"Hugo! You can't apparate there! You're underage, and you don't even know how to do it!" Rose called as she ran out after him. "How do you plan on getting there?"

His answer was muffled from the distance, and Rose started to yell incoherently. I put my head in my hands, knowing the Healers would have some complaints lined up for me to deal with.

* * *

Rose pushed open Draco's front door as I led him in. Hugo trailed after, looking dejected. Floating behind him was three overnight bags. Draco directed us to his living room, where (surprisingly) there was a lot of muggle devices. He had a television sitting on one wall, a phone sitting in its cradle on a side table, and I could hear the hum of a refrigerator in the kitchen.

I led Draco over to the sofa and he flopped down gratefully. Hugo stood awkwardly in the corner while Rose dragged the now limp bags upstairs to the guest room.

"Do you need anything?" I asked Draco.

"I can get anything for myself," he replied icily. Hugo smirked, knowing what Ron had taught him was true while I narrowed my eyes.

"Fine, if you insist on helping me, I would like a glass of water," he said with an eye roll. I waved my wand and conjured a glass full of water. I handed it to him and he thanked me.

"Hugo, please check the fridge to see what food is here," I instructed. His smirk fell as he trudged into the kitchen. Rose came back downstairs, and she ran to help him, knowing he would miss half of the items in there.

"Are you sure you want to stay the night? I'll be fine," Draco asked when the two kids left.

"Yes, I'm sure. I want to make sure you'll be okay," I replied.

"The Healer said I would be okay as long as I didn't do complicated magic."

"And I'll make sure you don't do complicated magic," I retorted. "Now, I'm going to try and make dinner with what you have." I disappeared into the kitchen to see that there was very little to work with: a pound of ground beef, two chicken breasts, a moldy crown of broccoli, spoiled yogurt, half a gallon of milk, and a bag of baby carrots.

"Can we just get takeout?" Hugo asked, poking the broccoli like it would sprout wings.

"Please, Mum? There's really nothing you can do with what Draco has," Rose pleaded. I looked at both of their down turned faces, knowing Hugo's was because of the issues with Ron, and Rose's because she didn't have her personal library with her.

"As long as it's okay with Draco," I relented. They beamed and ran into the other room, begging Draco for takeout

* * *

Hugo was curled up on the armchair, snoring loudly, and Rose was in the guest room sleeping with a book open on her chest. Draco and I were sitting on opposite ends of the sofa, with the television turned to a random channel. I was staring at my hands, and Draco was staring blankly at the television. The only sounds were Hugo's snoring, and the droning of the show host.

"Uh... Thanks for staying the night," Draco said awkwardly.

"It's no problem," I replied.

"So... A New Year, new opportunities."

"Yeah, Rose and Hugo are going back to school in two days. I talked to McGonagall and she said it was best if they stayed at school for the trial."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Silence descended.

"Uh... Do you know how the rest of the Weasleys are taking Weasel's trial?" Draco asked.

"Harry said Ginny was disappointed that Ron went that far, George knew it was coming, Bill has decided to ignore Ron's presence, Percy doesn't care, and Molly and Arthur are upset," I responded. "Arthur almost kicked him out when Harry told him when the trial was. Said he didn't care that Ron would then have to stay in a containing cell until the trial."

"Wow. I guess Poppa Weasel also has some anger management he needs to work on."

"Draco! Give him some credit; he's been through a lot lately with Ron and I splitting up and now this."

"I'm kidding!" he laughed. "I know Weasel is the only one with the issues."

I slid a little closer to him. "I just can't believe Ron would go so far. He wasn't like this in school."

"Are you sure? We seem to be remembering two different people."

"Yes. He was so calm, he was... was so nice. Now, he's a different person. I know the war changed everyone, but... I never expected him to change so much," I sighed. Tears welled in my eyes. "Why did he have to change?"

"I changed," he reminded me.

I peered at him closely, "You have, but are you sure? You still are such a prat when Ron's around."

"Do I act like that around you? Rose seems to like me, and Hugo has the same opinion as Ron," he stated. "If Rose likes me, then I must have changed."

"But how can I be sure?" I asked, the tears flowing freely.

"Because," he started. "The old me would never do this." He leaned in close to me, and his lips brushed against mine.

* * *

**So that's chapter 11... I'm actually really excited for the last few chapters, because there will be quite a bit of plot development. If you're feeling a little down about the end coming near, then you can check out my PJO story, _I Couldn't Save Him_. I have only the first two chapters done, so I'll be working on that for some times before my new Dramione is ready to be posted.**

**Happy Reading! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**The trail is here! I bet you all have been waiting for it! Note: School starts Tuesday, and so does the band season so... I'm really sorry about the delayed update of the last chapter. I'll try my best to work on this story every Sunday I can until it's done and posted... So just bear with me, and you will get your last chapter soon!**

**Enough from me, to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Draco

My lips still tingled from the kiss three weeks ago. Hermione hadn't been to the house in that time, except to drop off meals she and the Potters made. Rose and Hugo were at school, so I would get the occasional letter from Rose asking how I was feeling.

The morning of the trial I was standing in front of my floor length mirror, buttoning up my wizard robes for the trial. The black material was stiff, most likely from being underused, and it itched my skin. Tugging at the collar, I stood gazing at myself, seeing if any signs of the duel could be seen from any angle. Most of the cuts were gone, with a few being thin whites lines marring my already pale complexion. The bruises were really faint; if someone wasn't looking for them they wouldn't see them. Knowing I was looking the bet I could, I put very little gel in my hair and slipped on my shoes.

I trudged down the stairs, feeling pain shoot through my legs. They were still sore from the curses, and I really hoped the Healers hasn't overlooked any broken bones. I walked up to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder. Hermione said she would meet me at the Ministry, so I Flooed there and waited in the Atrium.

Ministry workers were Flooing in, most likely for work, some others for the trial. I got sympathetic looks from some, glares from others (they probably thought I should be locked up or dead right now), and some just blinked indifferently. I would snarl at the crueler starers knowing they just wanted to see a reaction from me.

The fireplaces started lighting up less and less as the last people appeared. I looked at the clock; it read 7:59. The trial started at 8:15 and Hermione wasn't there yet. I walked over to a bench and sat down, waiting for the Gryffindor. I closed my eyes, hoping to rest for a little bit, seeing that I couldn't sleep well for the past three weeks.

I finally heard the bing that meant someone had Flooed in. Opening my eyes, I saw Hermione striding confidently towards me. She was dressed in purple wizarding robes with a portfolio tucked under her arm.

"Hello," she greeted me. I stood up and walked toward her with open arms. She gave me a quick embrace.

"Hello, are you ready? It's almost-" I glanced at the clock- "8:12. We should get down to the courtroom, and quickly."

"Yes, yes," she replied distractedly. Her hands quivered a little from nerves. I engulfed one in my own.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay, you'll see," I soothed. Hermione nodded slightly. I led her towards the lifts, securing an empty one that took us underground.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The Weasley family sat together, all glaring at the figure in the middle of the room. Potter sat with the Aurors instead of his adoptive family. None of the younger Weasleys were present: just the older ones. Kingsley Shacklebolt sat in the Minister's chair, seeing that he was the Minister. Mum and Dad were sitting somewhere in the small crowd that gathered.

Hermione led me to the other bench in the middle of the room, this one directly underneath Kingsley. Hermione sat and arranged her robes, and I sat next to her, staring straight ahead at Weasel. He saw me staring and sneered. The room quieted down rather quickly and without the urging of Kingsley.

"We are gathered here today to conduct the trial of Mr. Ronald Weasley. Mr. Weasley has used an unforgivable twenty-eight times on the evening of December 25. It has also been recorded that he used the outlawed word to describe a muggleborn three times. Using the unforgivables would land him in Azkaban for at least six months, but add in the outlawed word, that brings his sentence up to at least ten months. Is there anything you would like to say in your defence, Mr. Weasely?" Kingsley stated as he started the trial.

"Malfoy is a Death Eater! He should be locked up for all the nasty things he has done!"

"And Ms. Granger?"

"She was interacting with a Death Eater! She is betraying her family!"

"Your family," Kinsley corrected.

"She is still a part of the family. Mum said she often comes for dinner."

"Enough, Mr. Weasely. Now, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, would either of you like to forfeit your memory of the night in question for examination by the council?"

"I will," I said, standing. Kingsley nodded and a member of the council came forward with a pensive. I touched my wand to my forehead and pulled out the memory of that night, that duel. I gently placed the memory in the bowl, and stepped back as the counsel crowded around and entered the memory. Everyone waited with baited breath as the memory played for the counsel. I tapped my foot, and Hermione placed her hand in mine. I gave it a slight reassuring squeeze, and she slightly smiled.

* * *

"After close inspection of the memories of Mr. Draco Malfoy, we have concluded that Mr. Ronald Weasley is guilty," a council member announced. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief, and Hermione slightly smiled. Mrs. Weasley let out a loud sob, but Poppa Weasley was quick to comfort her. The other Weasley children looked pleased, but they also knew this would bring more problems in the future. Potter looked crestfallen, but that was to be expected.

"...and he will spend ten months is Azkaban," Kingsley finished. "Take him away."

"No! I don't deserve this!" Weasel shouted as he was dragged away by aurors. "How could you Hermione? What will this do to Hugo?"

Hermione paled beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'll be fine. But Rose and Hugo... I can't speak for them," she trailed off. "What do we do now?"

"Well, I can do this," I said as I lightly kissed her. "And then we can go to the Potter's to celebrate."

"Are you sure? I thought you dislike Harry?"

"Yes, but lately he's grown on me," I smiled down at her. "After you."

* * *

Mum joined us at the Potters'. She was all bubbly and happy about the outcome. She took a liking to Ginny and Hermione quickly, and soon warmed up to Potter. Hermione seemed so relieved the entire evening, and I was happy she was able to relax.

"Malfoy? Can I have a word with you?" Harry asked at one point. I nodded and followed him out onto the balcony.

"If this is about the trial-" I started.

"It's not," he interrupted. "It's about Hermione."

"What about her?" I asked, weary. I leaned against the railing and stared out at Godric's Hollow.

"She seems so much more happier with you," he stated simply. "Ron would never make her smile like that."

"And what makes you think I'm the reason?"

"Because she has changed this holiday. Even Rose has changed, and it takes a lot for that girl to change. I think you've done that family good."

"So you just wanted to tell me Hermione is happier?" I asked, still not looking at him.

"No, I wanted to tell you that Ginny and I are okay with it. We won't judge you, or her. If she's happy, then we are happy."

"So, is this a peace offering?" I was still a little suspicious of what he wanted.

"No, it's an offering of friendship."

I finally turned around and scowled at him. He deflated a little. "I would be honored to accept your friendship," I said, my scowl melting into a smile.

* * *

**So that's this chapter... I hoped you enjoyed it, and don't think the friendship offering is a little ooc. Hope everyone has an amazing start of school, and I wish you do well in any fall sports that you do. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's the last chapter, as promised! Sorry it's so late, but band really takes a chunk out of my schedule. But hey, at least I got it up. I'll give you my big speech at the end.**

**Enjoy the last chapter! :)**

* * *

Chapter 13: Hermione

Draco and Harry walked back into the sitting room. Both men were smiling, though Harry's seemed to be more out of relief.

"What have you two been up to?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. I swatted her arm playfully.

"They were probably having a friendly chat," Narcissa replied. Lily was sitting in her lap, waiting for the story about Narcissa's childhood to continue.

"Actually, Harry was threatening me. He said that if I were to ever hurt you in any way, he would hunt me down and curse me before killing me, then he would bring me back to life so he could do it again," Draco stated with amusement in his voice. That was obviously not what happened, but I went along with it. Draco would tell me what really happened later.

"And why would he threaten you like that?" I asked. The answer was obvious, but hearing Draco say it would confirm the past was behind us.

"He thinks I'm a great match for you. Weasel never made you smile like you do, and it's such a pretty smile, why would you let it go to waste for so many years?" he answered. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't state it obviously, but the way he said it confirmed my thoughts.

"Aw, Hermione! You and Draco!" Ginny squealed. "You two are so cute! Why did this never happen before? Forget about my stupid brother, you should've been chasing _this _man throughout your school days!"

"I agree with Ginny, Draco. Your father's choice was terrible. You should've been able to choose who you love, and you should've been with Hermione for all these years. Astoria was good, but she wasn't great. Hermione, she brings the light out in you, I'm so happy for the two of you," Narcissa said. Lily looked unhappy with the interruption of her story.

"Wait a second, Draco and I haven't said anything, but both of you are assuming we are going to be together?" I asked.

"Draco did put it plainly, Hermione. Are you sure you're the 'brightest witch of your age'?" Ginny teased. My cheeks started to burn, and I knew a blush was creeping up them.

"Yeah, Hermione, he put it in simple terms, even I knew what he was saying," Harry laughed.

"Is it true, Draco?" I asked. I wanted to hear it from him, and preferably in the simplest terms possible.

"Yes, it's true. You and I, I think this will work," he said, pulling me up from my seat and into a strong embrace. A collective 'aw' sounded from the three other adults in the room, and Lily blanched at the display of affection.

"Does this mean your father won't have to rewrite the will?" Narcissa asked.

"Why would he need to rewrite the will?" I asked.

"Um, well, Father said that I must remarry in order to keep the manor," Draco replied sheepishly.

"Who said anything about getting married?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh come on, Hermione. We all know it'll happen," Ginny giggled. "Just imagine what Mum and Dad will think when they hear about this."

"Nothing is happening!" I cried in agitation. "And marriage is out of the equation, at least for a while."

"So it will happen," Ginny said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I give up!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Aw, Hermione, lighten up. We- Ginny was just having some fun," Draco said wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Since when have I been Ginny, Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Mum! I'm trying to listen to Cissy's story!" Lily cried in aggravation. Narcissa shushed her as she watched Draco and I interact.

"I believe Hermione and Draco need to talk about this later," Harry said. "Right now, we can just enjoy each other company and the outcome of the trial." Lily settled into Narcissa's lap to finish hearing the story, and Draco, Harry, Ginny, and I sat at the kitchen table to talk.

"So... how are you taking the outcome Potter?" Draco asked casually.

"I'm not happy, with Ron's choices if that's what you mean," Harry started. "But he got what he deserved. If prision can teach him anything, it'll be how to be sober and how to treat others. It's been so hard after the war for everyone, but he took it the hardest. Hopefully he has changed, and is closer to the Ron I've grown up with."

"Wow, that's very insightful of you," Draco said with surprise. I swatted his arm. Harry just gave him a ghost of a smile.

"I think we've all changed," Ginny said. "Draco's good, Ron's bad. Hermione's raised two kids by herself most of their life, and I, well, I've learned how people can change when given a second chance."

"Ginny, you haven't changed a bit," I said, reaching over to pat her hand. She gave me a small smile.

"And you live in a huge house?" Lily yelled incredulously.

"Yes, but it's not called a house. It's called a manor," Narcissa amended sweetly. "Maybe one day you can visit."

"Really?" Lily asked.

The four of us in the kitchen looked at each other before we all burst out laughing.

* * *

"I'll see you later, Draco," I said as he walked me up the steps to my front door.

"So, is marriage really out of the equation?" Draco asked at the same time.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "i only said it was for a while; that doesn't mean it's out forever. I know how much the manor means to you."

"It's not just about the manor," he said. "It's about spending my life with you." I stood there like a fish out of water. Had he really said that? Did he really want to spend the rest of his life with me?

"Is... is that true?" I whispered.

"Yes, and I would wait the rest of my life for you to say yes," he whispered back. "I love you." He leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. He stepped back, and apperated away.

I leaned against my door for support. Would I really let this continue? Did I really want to give my heart to someone else? Was I willing to do that after Ron? Ron destroyed me, but would Draco? Do I trust him enough to have my heart? I sighed. This was too much after the past month. I opened my door, and walked into my dark home.

* * *

I slowly dressed in my wizard robes for work. I would see Draco at the Ministry today. Was I willing to let him into my heart? The question was swirling around my head for the past two days. Would I tell him? I sighed as I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail. I had to tell him, seeing as I hadn't replied to him after he walked me home.

I walked out of the bathroom, and downstairs to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of Floo powder and Floo'd to the Ministry.

As soon as I stepped out of the fireplace, I ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so..." the words died in my mouth as I looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, Hermione," he smiled. My mouth and throat went dry. I could tell him now, I should tell him now. I stood there, trying to form words.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" he asked. "I gotta go get caught up on all the work I missed while I was recovering." He started to walk away.

"Wait, Draco!" I called after him, regaining my voice. I started running after him, but I didn't really need to; he wasn't that far, and he had turned around. I almost ran into him, but he had put his arms out to stop me.

"I... I..." I stuttered. He looked amused. "Iloveyou." I rushed. "Iwanttospendtherestofmylifewithyou. Igiveyoumyheart."

He seemed to understand, because with a smile he said, "I knew it was only a matter of time." He pulled me into a fierce hug.

And everything was right with the world.

* * *

**And that's it! Most people would think it unlucky to end at the thirteenth chapter, but I don't care. I think thirteen is just an unappreciated number. Also, this story is 31 pages long.. the longest story I have written yet! I can't wait to see what happens with my writing career, and I hope you guys can be there every step of the way!**

**I want to give a big thanks to kissmyquiver and fluticorn for being with me every step of the way! You guys are the best! :)**

**A new Dramione is in the works, but until then, you can read my PJO if you start to go through withdrawls. I'm sorry about the shortage of Dramione action until Novermberish because of band.**

**Until next time, Happy Reading! :) **


End file.
